Skiing is a popular and challenging sport that has fostered numerous equipment modifications by active enthusiasts. Designers have attempted many different designs using various ski shape configurations and materials. Nevertheless, the search for a more perfect ski, or at least, a ski that will perform better in certain snow conditions, continues.
One challenge faced by skiers is the problem of turning quickly. This can be true particularly in certain types of snow, such as deep powder snow. Thus, there continues to be a need for a ski that can perform well in such conditions.
Furthermore, skiers are constantly trying to create unique visual displays on their skis to give the skis a unique appearance. Traditionally, this involves unique paint patterns or designs that are adhered to the surface of the ski. However, the search for a distinctive identifier will continue to exist among both skiers and ski manufacturers.